Breaking Free
by ShadowxxRocker
Summary: The setting is after Breaking Dawn and Renesmee has grown up. She runs away with Leah as her companion to Texas. She meets someone and is confused about the situation with Jacob. This is my first story so don't be shy about the rating, anything helps.
1. Chapter 1: Runaways

**CHAPTER 1: RUNAWAYS**

Renesmee POV

They cannot blame me. I never asked to be born. Logically I should never have been born. I am an oddity. I'm a vampire with a soul and I can't take it any more.

But what about Jake? I mean, I never asked him to imprint on me. Hell, I didn't even try to, but here we are, supposed soul mates and all. God! I just wish everyone would leave me alone. I like humans and unlike my mother and father, I can hang around them without wanting to kill them. I mean, I have to at least try things on my own. They owe me that much.

With my mind made up, I started packing my bags. Right now is one of those moments that I'm glad Aunt Alice has a hard time seeing me. It will give me time to get a head start on leaving. It takes about twelve seconds to pack all my necessities. Grabbing a few grand out of the drawer, I head towards my car.

The garage is empty except for my sleek, black Jaguar. Everyone is out hunting and since I'm only half vampire, I get to skip a few trips. Usually I hang out with Jacob, but he decided to visit his father and the pack, mainly Leah, has a problem with me on the reservation. I jump into my car and take off, the thrill of running away is catching up to me and I realize I have escaped once and for all.

I head south for Texas since they can't search for me in daylight, well not unless they want the Volturi on us again, and don't realize someone following me until about three hours in. I made a pit stop at the gas station to refill my tank and load up on junk food when my body instinctively reacts and turns into vamp mode. I quickly assess my surroundings: a couple of teenagers surrounding a truck, but they are only interested in my car, there is a cashier in the store but it is the customer that I recognize. Shit, how the hell could she find me? So much for breaking free.

The pump pops once my tank is full and Leah walks out of the store with a smirk on her face.

"Where ya goin'?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well Jake had me on watch and I'm pretty sure he has realized you're gone, so depending on your destination, I'm going to have to report back to him. Alpha's orders, sorry Nessie." Leah stands in my way to the driver's door and those teens watching the car are preventing me from going vamp and using my speed to get in the car.

"I'm leaving. I don't care what you tell Jake or anybody. I'm not going back. I'm sick and tired of having everyone tell me I'm so special and I have to follow certain rules. I can't even date because of Jacob! Do you know how frustrating it is to not be normal?"

The last question was meant to be rhetorical but Leah responded with a whispered, "Yes." There must have been a look of shock across my face because she continued, "Don't you get it? I'm the only female wolf. Ever. Period. You feel like a freak? Well, we're both freaks. Technically we shouldn't even be what we are." A look of determination crosses her face, "I'm in."

"What?" I asked.

"I'm in. wherever you are going, I want to go too."

"Um, Leah, I don't know…" isn't this the girl who hates me? The girl who got me banned from the rez? Why am I even considering letting her come with me?

"Look, either I go with you or I go wolfie and tell Jake where you are at and just wait for him to get you."

"Okay okay, but whenever you turn into a wolf, for, erm, practical purposes, no letting slip where we are going. Deal?"

"Deal." Leah spit in her hand and went to shake mine, but I pulled back. She looked down sheepishly, "Sorry. I have been hanging around the boys too much."

"What ever. Let's just get in the car and go before anyone catches up to us."


	2. Chapter 2: The Odd Couple

Leah's POV

Wow. I never thought I would actually be helping Renesmee escape her bloodsucker family. Jake is going to be pissed. Oh well, I see through it. Jake can't because he is swooned by the thought of Renesmee, but under all that cool exterior, she just wants to break away from obligation and live. So do I. That's what made me come. The boys are tired of hearing my thoughts so I'll take myself out of the picture. Sam would love that, so now he won't have to feel so damn guilty all the time. "So where are we headed now?"

"I was thinking Texas. There is too much sun for the family to look for me during the day and I always wanted to see a beach with hot sand for once." Renesmee smiled her perky smile. God, I was jealous of that stupid thing.

"Well then why don't you just go to California then? It's much closer?"

Renesmee looked exasperated, "Exactly. Closer means easier to find. I could hit California in a night on foot if I wanted to and dad is much faster than me."

"Oh yeah. Sorry I didn't think that far ahead." We sat in silence for the next few moments until Renesmee turns on the radio to fill the awkward silence.

When we enter Texas, I realize I have no clothes packed and I'm going to have to ask to bum some cash so I can buy a few outfits. Great, I bet she's going to give me a hard time about it. "Um…Renesmee? I don't have an extra pair of clothes to change into."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that. We are about the same size, of course you are curvier than me, but I can't be blessed with everything. Don't worry you can share mine, believe me, I packed like Aunt Alice." She smirked at the inside joke (her aunt is a fashionista and never wears the same thing twice….ever.).

"Really?" I was surprised at her generosity. She usually acted defensive or unemotional around me.

"Sure, Sure. The only real problem I have is that you will fill out my own clothing better than I do!" She adds a playful tone to let me know that she is kidding.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Wow, vamp girl has feelings. Who would've thought?"

We stopped in Austin to check out the hot spots in Texas. There is this city called Corpus Christi right on the coast that looks like the perfect spot. It's big enough to lose someone in but not too big that it is well known throughout the country.

It takes a little over an hour to get there, but normally it would have taken around three. (I love the speed of vamps, I just won't let them know it.) we check out the places for rent and get a decent furnished apartment with six months advance pay and rest for the night. So far so good for Operation: Runaway.


	3. Chapter 3: Alpha's Orders

Leah POV

The next morning I thought it best to keep Jake informed on his mate. I quickly brushed my teeth (we stopped by the local Wal-Mart to get necessary supplies for the stay) and went out to find a place to phase.

I didn't have to search far when I found a lake that was surrounded in trees. It was way off a main street called Yorktown. I quickly hid in the brush and took of my clothes to phase. I loved the way my body felt as my bones shifted and grew into an elongated graceful wolf.

_Leah! Goddammit! Where the hell are you? I give you one job! ONE JOB! And you screw it up!_

_Geesh Jake, as far as I see it, I'm still doing that job. You told me to keep an eye on her right? Well that's what I'm doing. I'm making sure she is safe. She _IS_ safe._

_Tell me where you are at so I can go get you._

_No._

_WHAT!? Leah, I know I promised I would never force you to do anything but I never realized you would be this stupid. Don't make me break my promise; tell me where you are at._

_Jake, I love you for keeping that promise, but no. She will only run away again. Give her time; she has been fed by spoon her entire life. She wants to live a little, when the rush has worn off, we'll be back but until then….well I'll keep you posted for now._

_Okay, you have convinced me…but now you have to face Bella. She is pissed._

_And Renesmee has her phone, if they want to talk to her, all they have to do is call her. It is her decision if she answers it or not. I gotta go, but I'll keep you posted, and I'm only doing this so she can stay longer, not so you can keep tabs._

_All right Leah. Keep her safe, please don't let anything happen to her…I really can't afford to lose her. She's my life._

_Yeah, Jake. I know._

I phase back into a human and go back to the apartment.

* * *

"What the hell is that mangy dog thinking?" Bella was pissed.

"Sweetie, don't worry. I understand Renesmee's feeling of entrapment. She will come back. I did, and I didn't have someone like Jake to bring me home." Edward tried not to show his worry but it still came off of him in waves.

"You may have been able to fool me when I was a human, but now I have all your senses. Don't try to pull one on me."

"Huh. Well then, you know that I care about her. Give her time, like Leah said. She is more than capable of taking care of herself and I'm sure that Leah would protect her like she was Jake."

"Yeah I guess."

* * *

I walk back into the apartment and Renesmee is in the shower so I just get onto the couch and sleep some more. This trip will be interesting to say the least.


	4. Chapter 4: New Complication

Renesmee POV

So it's been about two months since my getaway with Leah and we have become really good friends. Surprising enough she has even kept her promise about talking to Jake, well I know she talks to him but he still has no clue where to find us. She tells me that he's looked all throughout Texas and California and other coastal states but to no avail. This is exciting.

We've been picking up some Spanish, since the city is so close to Mexico, and making Jake think South America. He is frustrated but so was I, for far too long.

Lately we've been running low on cash so Leah and I got jobs at a local restaurant, called Jalisco's, where I was a waitress and she was the hostess. They served Mexican food, which tasted so exotic to Leah that she ate something different on the menu everyday.

That is where she is at now, while I had the day off I decided to go exploring the sand dunes at the beach. With my toes in the sand I had found a perfect hiding spot, it looked like it had once been used for a campfire, but the tide had eventually drowned everything out. I laid out in the center and must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I wake up with the sun almost down.

The purple and orange hues glow together in the most beautiful way. I'm stuck in this amazement when I first hear the noise. It's a strange rustling noise of someone who is not afraid of being caught. Also, I hear music, muffled by something but my ears picked it out easily enough. Quickly going into vamp mode, I hide in the brushes and try smelling out the predator. Salt water, minerals in the sand…AHA, I smelt him. He had a salty, earthy smell on him and yet there was sweetness to his scent. I had never experienced this scent, it was almost unbearable to resist.

I knew there was no danger in me biting him, maybe I should wait. No, I couldn't explain what I was doing or why I suddenly just bit him. Keep the secret, keep the secret, keep the secret. A sea breeze brought his scent even more strongly into my mind. I couldn't control my own body. My mind screamed at me to leave, to think of dad or mom, hell to think of Jacob, but my body would only listen to instinct, and although I may be half human, I am also half vampire. I waited.

The boy was not a boy at all, far from it. He looked like he was in his late teens or possibly his early twenties. He was dressed for running, just simple basketball shorts and a muscle shirt. His hair was jet black and he had blue eyes, Oh gosh, he was gorgeous! This guy stops in the middle of the spot where the fire was supposed to be and started rustling around his pockets. Pulling out a match, he lit the few twigs there and went to look for more.

This was my chance to leave, but of course, being a Cullen, I didn't. I tempted myself and stepped just in the perimeter of the area and sat down staring at the fire. The guy walks back in and takes off his headphones and sits down. He had this smile about him that was so open and free, like no one was watching him.

I realized quickly how this was wrong, his scent was dangerous to me and I could not prolong my curiosity for long, I stood up to vamp out and run to Leah to tell her everything, but my half human clumsiness kicked in and I stepped on a stray twig and it snapped.

The boy quickly looked up, "I'm sorry, I was just leaving I didn't mean to bother you. Please don't get up to leave, I was just admiring the sun and I fell asleep. I swear don't mind me, I don't mean to intrude." _Oh my goodness, just Shut up Renesmee you are probably freaking him out._

"No it's ok. Really, it's just I didn't notice you. Hi, I'm Daymian. Who are you?" Wow, he speaks. His voice is rough like a human, but to any normal girl, it would have been the best voice, so velvety and eloquent.

"I'm Renae," Leah and I decided not to use our actual names, in case my family or Jake came close to finding us, "and I'm really sorry but I have to go. My friend is probably looking for me right now. Good bye Daymian."

I ran out as humanly as I could and, against his protests, didn't stop to wait for him. As soon as I was out of his sight I went into vamp mode and jetted back home to Leah.

"Where have you been?" Leah looked a little agitated that I was gone so long, but oh well, I needed to talk to her.

"Don't worry about that. I just met this boy."


End file.
